For the Love of Betting
by Paulisha
Summary: Quil's a better and when he bets Jacob to 'date' Leah, Jacob accepts. Jacob thought it would just be harmless fun and life goes on but Jacob and Leah get more than what they both bargained for. Blackwater. M for languange and possible lemon.


**Hey, it's me again. I know I'm supposed to be updating Duty of Heart. I have the whole next chapter planned in my head. I just have to put it on paper…err, screen. I just came back from a vacation and had this idea in my head so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie better watch her back because I really want to! **

**First, I must say Thanks (insert hug) to SwitzerlandLove15 (she doesn't have any stories yet so don't go looking her up. But I did make her profile picture so go ahead, Haha) for just being awesome and helping! (I know her in real life) (: **

**By the way, have you guys seen the trailer for that movie, Vampires Suck? You have to admit, it looks hilarious. I plan on seeing it. Haha. **

**Second, here's some back info. This is a short story, only about 5-10 chapters. Why? I don't know. I can't write 40 chapters about this one idea. Haha. Its a couple years after Breaking Dawn and Jacob DID imprint on Renesmee (Just typing that name makes me gag) but it's just a brother-sister thing. No romance, whatsoever. He's free to date and love who he wants. So anyway, I hope you like this and thanks for reading. Love you all (:**

**Chapter 1: Raising the Stakes **

**Leah POV**

_**BOOOOOM! CRASH! **_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I made contact with the floor from my bed.

_**SHATTER! "Come on, Let's go, go, go! Move it!" **_

What the fuck is going on? I reached up and grabbed my alarm clock from my nightstand. It's 11 at night and I have patrol early in the morning! What the hell are they doing? I untangled my self out of my bed sheets and made my way to the door.

"_**LOOK OUT! AAAHHHHHHHHH!" **_

Ever since Embry and Quil joined Jacob's little renegade pack, our house has suddenly become the hang out spot. Every day, they all come and eat out _my_ food and watch _my_ movies and shit and guess who has to clean up after them? Yeah, not them; me. God forbid someone clean up after themselves. I walked down the stairs to the first floor, turned around, and walked back to the end door. They're all the way in the basement and I can hear the stupid movie like it's playing in IMAX in my ear.

"_**NOOOOOO! SAAMMMMMM!" **_**(Points to people who can guess what movie this is.)**

I opened the door and walked down the steps and just as I expected, there they are. Jacob sprawled out on the couch, Embry on the loveseat, Quil on the chair, and Seth on the floor…and they're watching Transformers. Last week, it was G.I. Joe. I curse the day my father bought this home theater system.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to get their attention. No response, of course.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

Holy fuck, how can they watch this _that_ loud?

"HEYYY!" None, nada. Oh, fuck it. I need sleep.

I walked over to the system control and pressed Pause. You would of think I ran over a litter of puppies the way they reacted. They all turned to me screaming and yelling.

"LEAH! Turn it back on!"

"What are you doing?"

"NOOOO!"

Seth jumped up and ran over to me. He pushed me out of the way and turned it back on. I pushed the Pause button again. Here comes the overreaction.

"LEAH!" Jacob screamed.

I walked deliberately over and stood in front of the flat screen.

"Some of us have patrol early in the morning! I can hear your movie from 2 floors upstairs! TURN. IT. DOWN!"

They were surprised by my outburst. "Alright, Alright. We will, sorry." Embry finally said while Seth turned down the volume button.

"Thank you." I huffed and walked back up the stairs.

As I was closing the door, I heard Quil grumble "Bitch."

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Good." And with that, I slammed the door.

Out of all of them, Quil is the most…unforgiving to me, I guess you could say. Ever since, Jacob and I had that heart-to-heart talk, we've been on great terms. We work well together as a team and I think we have a pretty strong friendship but don't get me wrong, we frequently butt heads in arguments.

Embry was different. He was always the quiet one; never one to argue or judge. And I thank him for that. I was the worst towards him; making fun of his paternity. A couple months after Dumb and Dumber joined our pack, I decided that it was time to man up, err, woman up and change. So I gave this whole mushy, fluffy speech about how sorry I am and blah, blah, blah. A bunch of shit you would see on The Young and The Restless. Tears and all; but it was for real. And after I was done, Embry actually gave me a hug. Brave man, considering what I could and most likely would have done to him.

But Quil was playing 'hard-to-get' when it came to me forming a comradeship with him. Maybe it was because he was truly hurt by me calling him a pedophile 10 million times a day. Haha, right, Well he should get used to it because just because I gave a mushy heartfelt talk and apologized to ever single one of them for whatever I did to them doesn't mean I'm still not gonna act like a bitch. A girl's gotta entertain herself somehow.

**In basement, Jacob's POV**

Ahhhh, I love that movie. The sequel is 10x better, though. I sat up and stretched my back before flopping back on the couch. Seth went to get us ice cream from the kitchen while Embry and Quil were talking about, wow, low and behold, something retarded.

"Embry, I bet you can't phase back and forth straight for 20 seconds?" Quil egged.

Oh, God. Not another bet. Quil's a better. He bets people on everything and he _always_ wins. I don't know how he does it. And poor Embry is the one who always accepts and loses. By the rate he's going, Quil doesn't need a career, he can just keep betting Embry for the rest of his life. It's pretty steady income.

He's also a hustler. "Hey Jake, You got Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2? Never played it! Hey, I bet I can kill more people than you in this level." **(A/N: I guess that's what you do in that game. I never played. Haha)** And me being my stupid self thought _"Ha, he's never played. I got 34 hours on this thing. I can kick his ass." _and said "You're on!" Let's just say, an hour later, I ended up with a hurt ego, a lost #1 spot from Alpha-Wolf to Quil_Master, and $20 bucks that went straight in Quil's pocket. Can't play, the fuck? Yes he can!

"Dude, are you serious?" Embry asked wide-eyed.

Quil pulled a $20 bill out of his pocket. "Does 20 bucks sound serious?"

"No. Dude, that could been dangerous to his health." I chimed in.

"Yeah! Come on!" Embry agreed.

"Ok, you're right. 25." Quil tried.

Embry shook Quil's hand. "Deal!"

I shook my head and sighed. I actually hang out with this people?

"Wanna get in on the action, Jake?"

"No thanks, Quil. I'm not as persuasive as Embry. I won't endanger my life for 25 bucks."

Embry faced me. "Thanks, Jake." I shrugged.

"Hey! If you accept my bet and win, I'll double you _and _Embry's money." Quil convinced.

Embry sat up. "$50? Do it, Jake! I _need_ the new Halo!"

I put my hand up. "What's the catch, Quil?" I looked Quil dead in the face. There's always a catch. I mean, it's Quil.

"No catch. All you have to do is win my bet." That's a catch in itself. Just for shit and giggles, I asked.

"What's the bet?"

Quil leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and smiled a very uncomforting, mischievous smile. "You have to…" He glanced over at a picture of Leah and Seth that was on top of a set of drawers, and then looked back at me. "…date Leah."

Wait…what the _fuck_? "Didn't you just hear me say I'm not endangering my life for 25 bucks?" I sat back. "I'm not gonna 'date' Leah for any money."

"Well, then I guess your Rabbit won't ever get finished, will it?" That made my ears perk up. "Come on, Jake. How much does that dire needed part cost? You take her out a couple times, $25 per 'date' where she _doesn't_ kick your ass, bam! You get the money then you get the parts. That's it. Done." Quil threw his hands up in the air.

"What about Leah?" Embry asked.

Quil scoffed. "It's not like she's gonna take you seriously anyway. You guys are friends, right? Just as friends. It's not like you're gonna fall in love with each other or anything." He rolled his eyes and sat back, pleased with himself.

Ehhh, it's so tempting. I _really _need that part to finish my car and I have to finish my baby. It's like my life dream right now to get that thing running. But I can't do that to Leah. I mean, date…Leah? Leah's my friend, my Beta, my right hand girl, and I love her but not in that sense. And plus, Nessie's my imprint, but not romantically, so…why not, right? Like Quil said, it's not like we're gonna fall in love or anything. I mean, she's Leah and I'm Jacob. We're friends and a team who butt heads but have an understanding of each other. We're not interested as in a couple. It couldn't happen. Right. So what? A couple nights, dinner, movies, dancing, whatever. We have fun, don't cross boundaries, and she'll understand. Life goes back to normal. Quil looked at me with an expecting look; Embry looked at me with worry in his eyes. I stood up, walked over to Quil, and shook his hand.

"Deal."

**Finally! I started this like a week ago but my laptop is being destroyed by like a thousand viruses for some reason. So for like the past 6 months, I've had to use my mom's desktop computer and she always has to use it. Blah. :P I hope you guys like this. Let me know your wonderful thoughts in what I like to call, a Review. (: Love you all.**

**You just gotta love Twilight.**

**~GottaLuvTwilight15 **


End file.
